Late Night Worries
by patiencerunningthin
Summary: Wally is kept up at night with a troubling thought, and thought he never imagined he'd admit to.


**please keep in mind that this is PRE-invasion**

* * *

Wally awoke in some sort of huff. He'd been having these dreams for the past several weeks, months actually. They were always the same as they were before. They had repeated themselves, it was getting a bit redundant but was certainly striking a cord with Wally.

They'd been showing his true feelings, feelings he has been trying to hide since they had first been placed in his mind.

He was sitting up in his bed, looking directly at the wall that was opposite him.

After a few moments of just sitting there thinking nothing, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the bright light, which killed his eyes, turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face to cool himself down. After he dried his face with the towel hanging on the rack next to the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't deny it any longer, even though he wanted to. He was in love with his best friend, and he didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Once Wally returned to his room, he immediately laid back down on his bed and tried to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that would magically work. But in reality, he wasn't tired, and he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Not once he had finally admitted to himself something this huge.

Wally didn't particularly know when his feelings had changed into the way they are now, but one thing was for sure: he knew it had been like this for quite a while.

Though he did know one time in particular when his feelings most definately reached their peak. About a month or so prior, while they had both been alone in the cave playing video games, Dick had told Wally his actual name, despite Batman forbidding he ever tell anyone. This showed him that Dick trusted him more than any other person on the team, and that made him feel special. But the only time Wally wouldn ever actually call him by his real name would be when they were alone. If they were with the team, he would stick to Robin or Rob, like what they had agreed to.

Thinking back to that moment put a small smile on Wally's face, but then it quickly disappeared.

He didn't know how he was going to let this realization be known. He didn't actually know if he wanted it to be known just yet. He didn't know how Dick would take it. Would he be disgusted? Would you not want to be friends with Wally anymore? Or would he feel the same and Wally could finally feel pure happiness?

Wally rolled over onto his back, and started to stare directly at his ceiling. Their age difference suddenly popped into his head. It was only three years. But considering he was sixteen and Dick was only thirteen started to concern him.

This brought his mind to another thought, what would Batman think about this? Of course Wally thought of the absolute worst that could possibly happen. Batman would probably want his head for ever thinking something like this. But what if Wally's theory was wrong? What if Batman would be okay with the situation?

"Pfft, in my dreams." Wally whispered to himself. Bats wouldn't think this was okay. He probably wouldn't want Dick to have anything to do with him anymore and that would pretty much kill him.

Also, if anything did ever happen between himself and Dick, how would he tell his parents? He knew his Uncle Barry would understand, but his parents... He didn't know how they would take it. Would they take it insanely bad, and blow it out of proportion and think of Wally as a disgrace. Or would they be accepting like he thought his Uncle and Aunt would be?

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He rubbed his temples to try to get rid of all the tension that was bumping around in his head.

He didn't know what to do, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this to himself for very much longer without going insane. He needed someone to talk to, someone he could trust but he didn't know someone that he could trust with a secret as big as this one. The only person he could even remotely think of as being someone he could absolutely trust was Dick. But that was obviously not an option at this moment.

Maybe one day, after he'd settled all his internal debate, but not right now.

He opened his eyes, and turned onto his left side so he could look out his window. He could tell that the sun was almost up which meant it would be about another hour before his alarm for school would go off. He'd stayed up all night thinking about this.

He closed his eyes, and tried to get at least a little sleep. But before he could get back to sleep, his alarm went off. His eyes shot open and he sighed. It had seemed like only seconds that his eyes had been closed, but he figured he had probably been asleep and didn't know it. He hesitantely got up and sped across his room to get dressed.

Then he grabbed his backpack and started to go downstairs to see what heaping pile of breakfast foods his mom had prepared for him this morning. He hoped that somehow during the day he could momentarily forget about what he had been so strung out about all night long and move on until that obstacle absolutely needed to be overtaken.

* * *

**author's note: I got this idea after reading about 2151612 birdflash stories. It just randomly popped into my head and I thought I would give it a go. I'm not really planning on making this into anything, it was just meant for a one time thing. ALSO this is a year or so old and may be slightly OOC so please don't remind me in reviews. I recently found this in my drafts and decided it was decent enough to publish.**

**This is most likely only going to be a one-shot and will not be a prequel to any other writing at the moment. If this gets a positive reaction I may write Dick's side, but I won't promise because I always end up not following through. I'm still working on a few rewrites for other fanfics and those will priority over writing a sequel.**


End file.
